1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a capacitive type stylus with easy storage and portability and a mobile terminal including the same, more particularly, to a capacitive type stylus that is wearable on a user's body part for easy storage and portability even as a fashion item, and a mobile terminal including the capacitive type stylus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
Such a mobile terminal may be operated via a touchscreen and the functions mentioned above may be implemented on a touchscreen. A user has one of the fingers or an auxiliary pen contacting with the touchscreen to operate the mobile terminal. Such an auxiliary stylus may enable more sensitive operation, compared with the finger, and the auxiliary stylus can be provided in the mobile terminal as an accessory or mounted in the mobile terminal.
However, the stylus provided as an accessory is difficult to carry, with a high risk of loss. The stylus mounted in the mobile terminal may occupy a predetermined space that reduces the mounting space for the other parts. Also, the space for the stylus makes the mobile terminal thick. If a diameter of the stylus is reduced to reduce the space occupied by the stylus, it might be uncomfortable for the user to hold such a stylus and usability might deteriorate. Touch input of a conventional stylus might fail to be recognized even when touch is implemented.
Moreover, such the captive type stylus has technical restriction and simply monotonous design, only to disadvantageously fail to reflect users' personalities or sensitivities.